dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (Earth-77)
'''The Joker' is an extreme and infamously formidable psychopath criminal from Gotham City. He has no pity for anybody taking part in his wicked schemes either by intimidation or fraud, and was particularly unkind to his former Sidekick and Ex-Girlfriend Harley Quinn, such as manipulating her to amuse himself. He is also the long-time arch-nemesis of Batman. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Due to his chemical submergence, Joker has gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure has tainted his physiology. **'Pain Resistance:' It is speculated that the Joker's exposure to chemicals may have heightened his resistance to pain. It is also implied that he is masochistic in nature, and thus enjoys any pain received, making it an ineffective way of dealing with him. **'Tainted Blood:' Joker's blood is tainted. It has been said that "being an avid consumer of his products, Joker's immunity to poisons has been built up over years of dedicated abuse." When a mosquito sucks the Joker's blood, it "writhes and whines, choking on tainted blood". **'Joker Venom Immunity:' The Joker is immune to his own venom as well as various similar toxins. **'Cheating Death:' The Joker has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. He has been, among other things, caught in explosions, electrocuted, shot repeatedly, and dropped from great heights, but he always returns to once again wreak havoc. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes the Joker the Dark Knight's most formidable enemy. *'Genius Level Intellect:' The Joker is portrayed as highly intelligent and skilled in the fields of chemistry and engineering, as well an expert with explosives. From his first appearance onward, he has been consistently portrayed as capable of hijacking broadcasts - usually news programs - of both the television and radio varieties. **'Gadgetry:' The Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. **'Escapology:' **'Tactical Analysis:' *'Disguise:' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic):' The Joker has moderate skill in hand to hand combat. Over the years it has been shown that although Batman is stronger, the Joker is faster and more agile, and his fighting style is chaotic and difficult to predict. The Joker has been known to be able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Batman, however every time he is subdued by Batman, it is through physical force. However, the Joker has proven to be very skilled in the area of martial arts as well, this being proven when beating the Batman once in a fight without "cheating". However, this skill in fighting can also be questioned, due to different artists having different reincarnations of the Joker. In some cases, he is so weak, that Batman can take him down with a single punch, whilst in other cases, he has proven to be more than a match for the Dark Knight. *'Singing:' Joker has a repertoire of songs he knows the whole way through, and can perform them word-perfect with no rehearsal, supporting the idea he was once an entertainer of some stripe. He seems to prefer songs he can croon to. *'Intimidation:' Joker, due to his capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they refused. This the one quality that Joker and Batman have in common to an extent. *'Pathological Fearlessness:' Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes the Joker the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemy. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Joker Venom:' A deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish rictus grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably. This venom comes in many forms, from gas to darts to liquid poison, and has been his primary calling card from his first appearance. *'Joker Teeth:' A common weapon and theme for equipment for the Joker are "Joker Teeth." Clacking, wind-up gag teeth are commonly used to mock the Dark Knight and his allies. They are one of the Joker's signature items. Transportation *'Jokermobile:' Joker utilizes an Infiniti G35 Vaydor is his personal stylized car, which reflects his flamboyant personality, as it is in stark contrast to the dark and armored Batmobile of his archnemesis. Weapons *'Various Joker Gadgets:' Razor-sharp playing cards, acid flower, various guns and other weaponry. The Joker is unpredictable in that he will use any kind of weapon afforded him. *'Joker's Joy Buzzer:' The Joker often used a modified novelty joy buzzer strapped to the palm of his hand. The buzzer administered a lethal dose of electricity into anyone who came into contact with it. *'Explosives:' Joker is an expert at bomb making and has even bought nuclear weapons. He loves using time bombs and does use grenades in battle, though they may be disguised as harmless objects like toys, dolls, balls or marbles. Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-DC Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:White Skin Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Infection Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Cheating Death Category:Indomitable Will Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Gadgetry Category:Escapology Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Disguise Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Intimidation Category:Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Terrorists